


Stop Kissing for 20 Minutes

by marizousbooty



Series: Twenty Minutes [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Pidge and Allura centric, bowling is gay culture, gross PDA, pidge is ace but wants a gf, please be nice to customer service workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: Pidge is sick and tired of Keith and Lance's newfound relationship. She and Allura sets out to find their own date.(set back in November shortly after 20 Minutes of Awkward Silence)





	Stop Kissing for 20 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Alli for the gay and bowling alley destruction ideas ;)

“Please let us in. We just want to roller skate and eat your weirdly expensive nachos,” Matt begged the cashier.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she shook her head. “We’re closed today until six to the public for a private party. Unless you have an invitation I can’t let you in.”

Matt groaned and thanked the cashier. “No roller derby tournament today, guys.”

“Good. I don’t know how to roller skate so I would’ve been the obstacle,” Lance said.

“There’s no obstacles in roller derby, Lance,” Shiro said.

“In the version we’re playing there is and it’s my corpse.”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand and buried his face in his shoulder. “Don’t say that. I’d miss you.”

Lance’s entire body locked up and he got this stupid, dopey look on his face. He ducked down and, based on their gross giggles, muttered some sweet nothing into Keith’s red ear.

Pidge was sick of this. Yeah, she’s really happy for her two pining friends for finally hooking up (over studying for an English exam and paper Keith barely scraped by with a passing grade), but it’s been two weeks since then and they were nasty. They stuck close to one another, always touching somehow. If you came across one, the other wouldn’t be too far behind. The only time they were ever truly split was the time Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Pidge loaded up into Lance’s small, ugly car to get ramen one afternoon. Keith had made his way to the passenger seat but was intercepted by Hunk bodily throwing himself between Keith and the car.

“When driving with Lance I get automatic shotgun over everyone, even the boyfriend. Get in the back, buddy,” Hunk said, eyes narrowed in a glare.

Keith had sulked in the backseat for the first few minutes of the drive, but that didn’t stop Lance from reaching his arm behind him to interlace their fingers. It was sickening. 

One would think that at two weeks their gross honeymoon phase would have died down a bit, but Pidge believed it had only gotten worse. They’re more comfortable enough with their boundaries, and more touchy-feely, if the time Pidge stormed into Keith’s apartment only to find the two of them, ahem,   _ embraced _ in a heavy make-out session on the tiny loveseat was anything to go by. Today was certainly no exception.

The large group that consisted of Hunk and his girlfriend Shay, Shiro and his boyfriend Matt, Keith and his boyfriend Lance, and Pidge and Allura stood huddled outside the roller rink where they were barred from. A harsh, dry wind blew through the parking lot full of mom vans, Shiro’s pickup, Lance’s ugly white car, and Allura’s fancy Lexus.

Matt turned to face the group and clapped his hands. “Who wants to go bowling?”

“I just spent an ungodly amount of money on my acrylics, so no thank you,” Allura huffed. Her nails were really nice; a glittering rose gold with gold decals on the accent nail. They looked too long to be sticking into a bowling ball.

“Aren’t you gay? Why did you get your nails done like that?” Pidge frowned.

“There are other ways to do it besides using fingers, Pidge.” Allura gave her a sly smirk. 

“I’m so grossed out by this, please stop,” Matt groaned. 

“Anyway,” Shiro’s voice cracked. “Anyone got any other suggestions, or is bowling good?”

“I don’t want to go bowling.”

“You can eat overpriced nachos.”

“I want to go bowling.”

The eight of them piled into their respective cars and drove to their chosen bowling alley; a more overpriced one situated in a local mall with private karaoke rooms, a full bar, and with over half of it being a Dave and Buster’s style arcade. 

“I’m here to play skee ball and get shitfaced on bad beer. Are you  with me, or are you gonna bowl with the nerds?” Allura asked once she and Pidge were situated in her car. 

“I’m eighteen.”

“I forgot you’re a baby. Wanna play skee ball still?”

Pidge hummed a response just as Allura turned on the car. The engine purred to life and the Beyoncé track they left playing earlier came back on at full blast. 

“I’ll join you only because Lance and Keith are so,” Pidge paused to think of a word. “. . . Sickening.” 

“Sounds about right,” Allura laughed. She steered the car out of the parking lot and out on the road following behind Shiro’s pickup with Lance’s nasty white car behind them. “I love them, and I’m glad they’re together, but they’re so gross it’s almost as bad as when Hunk and Shay got together. They referred to themselves as Hunay and I didn’t think anyone could top that.”

“I heard them arguing whether they should call themselves Laith or Klance.”

“Did they agree?”

“No.”

Allura hummed and tapped her acrylic nail on the pink steering wheel cover. “Laith sounds better.”

“Speaking of sickening homosexual relationships, we need to get our own honeys,” Pidge sighed and slumped against the plush pink seat covers (which matched the steering wheel cover, of course).

“I’m going to put this out there now: I’m desperate for a girl to kiss, but you’re three years too young for me and not my type,” Allura smirked.

“You’re too old for me anyway. I can do better.”

Allura mocked gasped and clutched her chest. “No, you can’t find anyone better than me.”

“You’re right, that’s a lie. But seriously,” Pidge turned and gave Allura a leveled stare. “I’m sick of being surrounded by these gross couples. I don’t mind being single because it’s a great way to avoid drama but goddamn does it make me lonely sometimes hearing about how Hunk and Shay cuddled all night. Need me a freak like that.”

“I want a girl to sit on my face.”

“I’m going to stop you right there.”

Allura laughed. They pulled smoothly into the mall parking lot and managed to land a spot next to Shiro’s pickup. Lance’s gross car pulled into the row behind them. 

“Okay. We’re single. You have the cute, vaguely androgynous charm. I have the sex goddess charisma. We’re great catches. The boys and Shay can go play their damn bowling but we’re going to land ourselves a girl by the end of this night.” Allura cut the engine and turned to face Pidge. She reached over the console and grabbed Pidge’s much smaller, pale hand in her own. “We’re going to get some hot single lesbian numbers tonight if it kills us.”

“I don’t need to die over not getting a girlfriend, I’m fine without, but-“

“But?” Allura wiggled her eyebrows.

“I guess it would be nice,” Pidge sighed

“That’s the spirit.” Allura slapped Pidge’s back and let herself out of the car. “Let’s go meet some local lesbians.”

“I’m here for bowling, not the lesbians, Allura,” Matt said as he climbed out of the passenger seat of Shiro’s car. 

The too-large group trekked their way through the parking lot into the bowling alley, straight for the shoe rentals. 

“How many games?” Shiro took on the Dad Role and took up front and center.

“I wanna play until I regret spending all my money,” Keith said.

“Three games. How does that sound?”

With that settled, everyone too turns to step forward to the cashier and pay for their shoes. They meandered over to their assigned bowling lanes and found spots to plop down and switch their shoes. Since they were right at the lanes they had to speak louder to be heard over the thundering bowling balls, the crash of pins, and the loud chatter of adults and children alike. 

“Even though we’re not roller skating, we  _ still  _ have to rent shoes,” Hunk huffed.

“Keith and I have the same size shoe,” Lance said as he shucked off his boots. “His feet are wider than mine, though.”

“You have weirdly long feet and it creeps me out thinking that we’re the same size. They look like they should go in clown shoes.” A teasing smile has made its way onto Keith’s face.

“I have  _ slender _ feet, thank you very much.” Lance poked Keith’s side and puffed out his cheeks in a pout.

“Disgusting,” Pidge said snidely.

“I’m just pointing out a fact. Keith had to turn it into an unnecessary roa- are those my socks?” Lance pointed at Keith’s feet next to him, shoes off since they were switching to the bowling shoes. Pidge couldn’t remember Keith owning a pair of socks that weren’t black, white, or grey in his life- the rubber duckies were brand new or, as Lance said, not his.

“All my socks are dirty and you left them at my place last week,” Keith said nonchalantly. 

“I hope you washed them because I think that was the day I wore my boots and on warm days my feet get a little-“

“Who knows.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re the one talking about your musty feet.”

“Please, both of you are nasty.” Pidge tied off her bowling shoes and stood up.

“You’re not gonna bowl, Allura?” Shay asked.

“I’ll stick around and watch a game, then when Pidge has her fill we’re gonna hit the arcade,” Allura said. She perched herself daintily on the nasty burgundy booth. She picked the menu sitting on the table in the middle of the half-circle of booths and started flipping through. “I’m gonna get nachos because that’s what I’ve been craving. And a club soda.”

Hunk sat himself in front of the control screen and had everyone enter their names, while Allura took everyone’s orders.

“Can I be Pussy Pulverizer?” Lance asked.

“Too long, try again.” Hunk didn’t even look up from where he was entering his name (Hunkaroo).

“Keith’s Ass Destroyer?”

“ _ Don’t _ let him be that,” Keith said and lightly punched Lance’s arm.

“Fine. The classic Lancelot name.”

“Will do. Who’s next?” Hunk finished entering Lance’s name and it appeared up on the screen above the lane.

“Hm, Keithalot,” Keith said. “Because I like Lance-a-lot.”

“Aw babe!” Lance threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders and started pecking his face like some loving vulture on a carcass. “Matching names, how romantic! And I like Keith-a-lot”

Pidge huffed and plopped down next to Allura. “They’re so gross.”

“Leave them alone, they’re in their own little romantic world. Soon enough they’ll reach married couple status like Shiro and Matt,” Allura said.

Everyone got their order, their balls, and the game began. Hunk put up bumpers for Lance and Shiro- which didn’t save them from any teasing remarks from everyone.

“I used to bowl right handed and the prosthetic makes it difficult so I’m doing it with my left,” Shiro said. “It’s been a while so I haven’t had much practice.”

“I haven’t bowled since I was twelve and I’m pretty sure I sucked, so better safe than sorry.” Lance shrugged. 

Halfway through the game, Pidge wanted to throw Lance and Keith at the pins like bowling balls. Every time she looked over, or caught them in the corner of her eye when neither of them were bowling, they were practically in each other’s laps making goo goo eyes. More than once she caught them in a deep kiss, a finger caressed a jaw, a hand on the hip or thigh. They never broke eye contact and spoke in soft voices for only each other to hear. It was sickening. 

“I wish they would stop kissing for just  _ twenty minutes,”  _ Pidge hissed under her breath. “We’re all here, as a group, for the first time in a while, and they’re only paying attention to each other.”

Allura turned to face Pidge with a frown. “It  _ is  _ rude for them to be like that when we’re in a group get together like this, but give them a break. It’s only been two weeks and I know Lance has his night classes and work so it’s difficult for them to get together. The honeymoon phase lasts a few months, so give them a break?”

Pidge sighed and slumped down in her seat, pointedly angled her body away from where Lance and Keith sat across from her feeding each other expensive chicken tenders. “Fine. After this game, I’m done. Then we can go grab some lesbian attention.”

A shout, sickening crack and crash, and Lance’s scream of, “ _ My bumpers!”  _ had people turning heads to investigate the noise. Matt and Keith were on their hands and knees laughing, Shiro was frantically spinning to see if he could spot an employee, and Hunk stood at the edge of the lane staring at his hands. 

“Where did I obtain such raw power?” Hunk said, voice barely above a whisper but somehow heard over the chaos.

A couple employees in matching polo shirts and, judging by the dress shirt in a similar color to the other employee's polos, a manager came over to see what happened.

Shiro explained in the most apologetic voice how Hunk and Lance switched turns so Lance could try bowling without the bumpers and in doing so, Hunk rolled the ball too hard and basically punched a hole through one of Lance’s bumpers. Hunk was in near tears as he apologized to the manager, promised to pay whatever to replace the bumpers.  

Allura nudged Pidge to get her attention and pointed at one of the employees with the manager that had come over to investigate the broken bumper.

“The brunette’s pretty cute,” Allura whispered. “I wonder where she’s stationed.”

Pidge squinted at the girl next to the manager in the bright turquoise polo shirt and black slacks wrinkled at the hems. Her hair was a dark brown and tied into a neat ponytail, showing off an array of piercings on her ears. The makeup on her olive-toned face was done in a no-makeup makeup look, but with such a sharp contour  and brow it was obvious that was just a hint of her makeup skills. 

“Are those fake eyelashes or are they really that long?” Pidge leaned in close to Allura and asked softly enough so only she could here.

“Honey, those are  _ real,”  _ Allura whispered.

“I hope she’s gay. I’m not getting any vibes from her but who knows, you don’t really give off vibes at first look, either.”

“Should we try?”

“What if she doesn’t swing that way, or she’s taken? Or worst, not interested?”

“We never come back here again,” Allura said solemnly. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Lance’s voice cut through their conversation. “Is it about how  _ cute  _ Keith and I are?”

“If it weren’t for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you,” Pidge hissed.

Lance threw up his hands in defense. “Whoa, but seriously. What’s got you two plotting like that?” 

“The cute Latina girl over there with the manager.” Allura pointed out said girl just as she was turning away and back to what might be her station. “Pidge, follow her so we can find and woo her later.”

“On it.” Pidge ducked around Lance’s too long arms and bolted after the girl. She crouched low behind counters and racks of bowling balls before she hid herself behind a very big, very loud, and brightly lit arcade game. The girl picked up a broom that leaned against a claw machine and started sweeping the concrete floor at the arcade entrance. Pidge whirled around and snuck her way back to the group. There were a group of repair men in their lane prying the the broken bumper from the track. 

Pidge gave Allura a salute and her report. “Target located outside the arcade cleaning the floors.”

“Perfect. Is the skeeball nearby?” Allura stood and dusted off the back of her jeans.

“Within sight of the area she’s cleaning.”

“Let’s go get ourselves a lesbian number. May the gayest one win.” Allura stuck out her hand to Pidge, who grasped it and shook firmly without breaking eye contact.

It took Allura and Pidge nearly an hour to get the girl’s attention. The two of them kept feeding the coin machine whatever bills they had so they could play more skee ball- even went to see if Shiro had any change they could use. 

He eyed their armloads of ticket and reluctantly handed them a $10. 

“Can I pickpocket Lance and Keith since they’re too busy making lovey dovey eyes at each other?” Pidge asked. True to her word, the two were making the most disgustingly, lovestruck eyes at each other. Lance had a finger curled in the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck, and Keith had a hand rubbing slow circles in Lance’s thigh. They both spoke too low to be heard over the din of sound. 

They did get the girls attention, eventually. Her name was Danielle, according to her name tag, and wasn’t very happy about this particular group with Hunk breaking a bumper and Allura throwing a skee ball into the number display at the top of the board. It had shattered on impact. Everything from the bags under her eyes, the furrow between her brows, and that look of “I’m not paid enough for this” was enough of a hint that their advances would be pretty unwelcomed at this point.

The two trudged back to the group with their heads hung low in defeat. Shiro, unlike them, was absolutely ecstatic that he had somehow won that last round of bowling. 

“Lance and Keith were too busy goofing off to play seriously, I heard a weird crunch in my shoulder during the last game so I sat this one out, Shay isn’t that good to begin with, and Hunk probably went easy on him out of the goodness in his heart,” Matt explained.

“I went easy on him. He gave me puppy dog eyes. I didn’t last,” Hunk said.

“Let’s get out of here and grab non-expensive food. I paid money to loose today.” Matt finished tying back on his shoes and stood up with a sigh. He paused then said, “Hey, I  _ said _ , let’s go get some food, you two.”

“Oh, uh sorry,” Keith unstuck his mouth from Lances. “Let’s get some McDonald’s.” The two stood up and grabbed their discarded bowling shoes and followed everyone out towards the front counter.

“Wanna share some McNuggets with me? I’m not hungry for a full meal.” Lance slid his hand into Keith’s.

“I can do that. Twenty or thirty?”

“Fourty.”

“That’s like, a full meal.”

“I just want a lot of chicken nuggets to share with you.”

Pidge made a smacking sound with her mouth from behind them. “Mmm, I love the taste of  _ bile  _ in my mouth.”

“Oh cut it out, stop being a baby about our homosexual tendencies,” Lance said as he waved a hand towards Pidge’s face to bat her away.

The group exited the bowling alley made their way back to their cars. They debated on which McDonald’s was closest to their location (out of the three in the area, one was next to a Baskin Robbins, Hunk reasoned).

Allura came to an abrupt halt, which caused Keith to run into her.

“Ow what-” Keith started.

“Pidge, it’s Danielle!” Allura pointed to said employee, two aisles over with her hoodie zipped up and in the arms of a tall man leaning against a Prius.

“Oh no, she’s straight,” Pidge groaned.

Matt laughed. “Where you two trying to strike team a poor employee today, again?”

“I’m lonely Matt, shut up.” Allura gave his arm a firm smack, followed by another one from Pidge in the back.

“God, he drives a Prius even,” Hunk said.

“Poor girl,” Shay sighed.

“Take me away from this scene, I need a Big Mac and at least three scoops of rocky road to recover,”  Allura groaned and pushed Pidge towards her car. 

Allura and Pidge turned to give a brief wave to say they were going to head over, only to find Keith leaning against Lance’s ugly white car and pulling Lance into a kiss.

“I want at least four scoops of mint chocolate after the bullshit I went through to day, and Keith and Lance are buying!” The last part Pidge shouted out loud enough so they could hear from across the road. Lance made an indignant squak of protest, but went entirely ignored while Pidge and Allura hopped into Allura’s Lexus and drove off. 

“Should we try again at McDonald’s?” Allura asked, once they were on the road.

Pidge shook her head and leaned back against the seat. “No. I just want a McFlurry and peace. Let’s go to an actual gay club sometime instead of trying at a bowling alley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to post the next part! It's been really hectic with finals, my nasty retail job, and just general christmas prep. things have finally settled down but sadly this pathetic part is going to be the last one in a while. I have not one but two big projects I'm working on and they should be up around the time season 5 airs. Don't worry, I'm not dropping this series yet I have at least one more planned out. 20 mins is gonna be put on hold so expect it around late February- early March. Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful comments they make my day!!!  
> Have a gay new year nyall~ I'll see you next month with some a n g s t  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
